LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 44 - Sarah Plots! The Counter Attack Begins
(Meanwhile aboard Sarah Kerrigan's flag ship) Sarah: These Mobians are more trouble then I thought... (Suddenly, Lord Flint Vorselon teleports inside) Flint Vorselon: Lady Kerrigan. Sarah: Flint. What have you to report? Flint Vorselon: It would seem that Myotismon's army is preparing itself for battle. Sarah: That so? Flint Vorselon: My guess is Sonic the Hedgehog is now starting to take the fight to Myotismon. Sarah: So it would seem... Flint Vorselon: If you will allow me, Lady Kerrigan, I wish another chance at getting to Sonic. His friends won't be able to protect him next time! Sarah: While I am glad to see you wish to finish your job, you do not need to do so. Flint Vorselon: Lady Kerrigan? Sarah: If it is true and both the Mobians and Myotismon are about to fight, it works perfectly for us. Both sides are our enemies and they are about to fight each other. One side has to lose. So we shall wait. We shall let them fight and destroy each other. And then... We'll destroy the winner. Flint Vorselon: That is grand idea Lady Kerrigan! I shall stand ready when the time comes! Sarah: Good. And once we defeat whoever is standing we shall finish our work and take the humans of this world. Mobius shall soon belong to us. (Meanwhile back on Mobius, all of the Freedom Fighters begin to prepare for battle. All of them either gathering or making weapons. Tails prepares his plane the Tornado and a few other machines. As everyone begins to prepare to fight music begins to play and the Mobians begin to sing) Mobians: It's time It's time Take our town back Take our town back Knuckles: Take our town back Take our town back We can win Fiona Lara Su Lien Da and Wave: We were deceived and Now it's time to set things right! We'll see Myotismon fall! Cream and Charmy: Take our town back! Take our town back! Take our town back! Bunnie Antoine and Rotor: Time to work hard everyone On the job till it is done Then we'll get back to creepy fun Esipo: It's time to battle Scourge Jet Storm and Vector: Take our town back! Take our town back! Just like you, we'll have our dear place Now that Sonic's on the case Sally: We were deceived Tails Amy Manic Sonia: All together, that and this, with all our tricks We'll make things as they were Sonic! Sonic: I don't believe, what has happened here Our town, our own, our Mobius! Mobians: Hurry now! Hurry now! Take our town back! Take our town back! La, la, la It has begun, we cannot wait So be on guard and concentrate 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out! (The song ends as Sonic and the Freedom Fighters charge into the city to take out Myotismon and free their home) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius